


Post Patrol

by unearthd



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearthd/pseuds/unearthd
Summary: Peter eating a hotdog while his boyfriend swoons at him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Post Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. I, sadly, do not own SpiderMan and Deadpool.

“Wade stop~”  
  
  
But he didn’t stop, baby boy’s face was so squishy-squish, he couldn't help but poke it, pinch it, give it kisses! He’s so adorable! His little spidery-Spidey!

“I can’t eat with you smothering my face!” Peter said as he took another bite of his hotdog.

Wade sighed, resting his head on both hands while he stares at his sweetie's eyes, _eyes._ There are _two_ sets of them.

“You’re so giving me heart eyes right now babe.”

“Blasphemy! You can’t know that! You can’t see em!” he feigned innocence

“You so are” Spidey snickers, finishing off the last bite of his food..Wade can see his sweetheart eyeing his, “You gonna finish that?”

“Mm-mm” he said, giving Spidey his food and that earned him a kiss on the cheeks and a happy, grinning Spider.

Inspired by [Shacklefunk's](https://shacklefunk.tumblr.com/) [spidery-Spidey](https://shacklefunk.tumblr.com/post/154310200225/ppl-always-want-more-spider-face-spidey-and-now) (I love their art so much!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
